


Double Cross

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst, Childbirth, Infidelity, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what's good for can be good for two...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Cross

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

          Don sat at the kitchen table wondering what to do. He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten himself in this mess, but he knew he was going to have to find a way out. Being double-crossed by your husband while you were doing the same thing to him made for one messed up situation.

 

          Don concentrated on Jackson for a minute. They had been together since right after Don had become a cop, and had lived together ever since. 10 years is a long time by anyone’s standards, and Don felt ashamed when he thought about the things he’d done to his love. He’d lied to him, been hateful to him, and worst of all, he was cheating on Jackson while Jackson was pregnant with his child.

 

          As if that wasn’t enough, Don was cheating with one of Jackson’s good friends who just happened to be none other than Adam Ross. Jackson and Adam had become friends over the years, and Don couldn’t believe it when Adam started coming on to him. Instead of turning Adam down and forgetting about it, Don became infatuated.

 

          As time went on, Don’s infatuation turned to lust and he and Adam began to meet on a regular basis. Once Don was hooked, things went downhill from there. All Don seemed to want to do was finds ways to sneak off with Adam. When Jackson announced his pregnancy, Don slowed down with Adam some and decided to try out the “family man” role. Adam didn’t like it too much, but Don told him that that was how it had to be. Adam gave in and started being more of a friend to the man he had come to consider his competition.

 

          About 7 months into the pregnancy, Jackson got a call telling him that his mother died back in Texas. As Jackson made arrangements to fly home, Don was apologizing for being in the middle of a big case and not being able to go with Jackson. Of course Jackson was hurt, but he didn’t show it. He was grieving for his mother, and didn’t have time to deal with Don not going with him. Jackson’s plane wasn’t even off the ground before Don was dialing Adam’s number to invite him over for a couple of interrupted days of fun.

 

          Jackson decided to cut the trip short and go back to New York. As the plane touched down in New York, Jackson considered calling Don, but decided to surprise him instead. He caught a cab from the airport, and immediately noticed something was wrong. Don’s car was out front, but there were no lights on inside. Jackson unlocked the front door and went inside.

 

          As he made his way up the stairs, he heard the distinct sounds Don made while he was making love. This caused him to quicken his step, and he reached the top of the stairs, he headed directly for their bedroom door. The door was partly opened, so Jackson pushed the door in all the way and turned on the overhead light. Jackson certainly wasn’t prepared for the sight that greeted him.

 

          Don lay on top of Adam in full rut. The two were moaning each others’ names. When the light came on, Don turned toward the door. His eyes got huge when he saw Jackson standing there, and Adam had the decency to look guilty as hell. The two men each reached for a robe to put on.

 

          Jackson turned on his heels and went back downstairs. He couldn’t begin to know how to feel. After what he’s just seen, he didn’t know IF he could feel anymore. Don and Adam soon followed and found Jackson in the kitchen making coffee. The two men sat down on opposite ends of the table, and Jackson was the first to speak…..

 

“So how the hell are we going to fix this crap?”

 

          Don knew better to say anything. He knew Jackson well enough to know that things were get a whole lot worse before he and Adam were anywhere near out of the water. Jackson was in the middle of asking the same question again when he suddenly let out a low moan. Don looked up in time to see him slowly slide down the kitchen cabinet and collapse on the floor.

 

          Don grabbed the phone and called 9-1-1. He then ran up the stairs and grabbed some proper clothing to put on. When the ambulance arrived, Jackson was hurried to the hospital and admitted. After what seemed like hours of waiting, a nurse came to find Don and Adam to let them know Jackson’s status…..

 

“Mr. Flack’s doing well, and the baby is, too. You can go in one at a time, but please don’t stay long…..”

 

 

          Don suggested that Adam wait outside considering everything that had happened earlier. The two agreed, and Don went in to meet his child…..

 

“Hey, Jackson….how do you feel?”

“I’m really tired, Don. Those c-sections are a real bitch.”

“Have you seen the baby yet?”

“Briefly when he was born…..”

“So it’s a boy?”

“Yes. They should be bringing him for a feeding just any time now…..”

 

          As if on cue, the nurse came in holding Nicholas Dean Flack. The nurse handed the baby to Jackson along with the bottle, and Jackson began to feed his son. Don looked at the baby and decided he was a beautiful child. There was something about the baby’s looks that kept drawing Don’s attention, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. Jackson began talking to him and he forgot about the baby for a moment…..

 

“You realize of course that a divorce is in order?”

“Is that what you want?”

“I think it’s for the best. I know this is a hell of a thing to be talking about mere hours after my giving birth, but we’ve got to do it sometime.”

“You’re right. I guess we do need to get things in the works. What about baby Nicholas?”

“That will work itself out. All you need to know is that I’m giving you your freedom so that you can be with Adam. You know I always said that if you found someone you wanted to be with, I wouldn’t stand in your way, and I won’t. Now there is one thing I do need to tell you. I won’t get off into the specifics because they don’t matter. It’s just something you need to know in case it comes up in court.

Don, you weren’t the only one. I had a very brief affair myself. The hows and the why don’t matter. I just wanted you to know. I won’t say with whom because that doesn’t need to be revealed…..”

“You had an affair?”

“Yes, I did…..”

 

          Don was shocked at his soon-to-be ex-husband’s revelation. He really couldn’t be pissed. After all, he’d just gotten caught doing the very same thing just hours before. It was the idea that someone like Jackson could do something like that is what bothered him. He said goodbye to Jackson and went to find Adam. The left the hospital and went back to Don’s house. They talked a bit about what happened and then went to sleep.

 

          The next morning, Don called the hospital to check on Jackson. Everything was fine, and Don decided he would stop in later. He and Adam went to work and when Don got off shift that evening, he swung by the hospital. When he got to Jackson’s room, he realized that Jackson had company. He walked in to find his friend Danny Messer visiting. While not all together odd, it was a bit different finding Messer there because they didn’t socialize much out of work anymore.

 

          At any rate, Danny was holding the baby and looking decidedly nervous. Jackson laughed and told him that Nicholas wouldn’t break. Danny still handed the baby back and got up to leave. He explained that he had some errands to do, and needed to get going. Don walked him to the elevator and came back to the room.

Jackson was feeding the baby, and Don asked to hold him once more because he was going to have to leave early because he had court in the morning.

 

          As he looked into Nicholas’ face, the nagging thing from the night before

came back in full force. Don dismissed it and gave the baby back to Jackson. He got ready to leave, and say that he wasn’t sure about coming by the next day since he had court and didn’t know when he would be done. As he was walking to his car, realization hit Don like a ton of bricks. It dawned on him what had been nagging him earlier about Nicholas. Nicholas didn’t look like him. Hell, he didn’t look like Jackson much either.

 

          What Jackson had told him made sense now. When Jackson admitted to an affair, he wouldn’t go into the details. No wonder because Jackson had double-crossed him just like he’d double-crossed Jackson. What amazed Don was the fact of who Jackson had his affair with. Baby Nicholas was the spitting image of Danny Messer!

 

THE END

* * *


End file.
